Core A breeds, screens, maintains and supplies hypercalciuric rats to Projects 1, 2 and 4, urine for protein evaluation to Projects 3 and 4, and bone cells to Project 1. Each rat is screened for hypercalciuria prior to being utilized in protocols. Rats are placed on matched high and low calcium diets as needed for each protocol and appropriate urine collections are performed.